Saints Row: Unexpected Arrivals
by Gamasan
Summary: When a new gang arrives tension rises as the new gang tries to take the bank in Steelport (This comes up once the saints take the syndicate HQ). Viper Operation or V.O are thinking of starting an all out war soon.Rated T for Language of course. Set during Saints Row The Third and may go into Saints Row IV(First fanfic) i have changed the story and dialouge in case you didnt know.
1. Remembring Old Friends

**Chapter 1 - Remembering Old Friends**

**I have decided to just put V.O and Saints together on some chapters. Also as you can see I will be making changes to the story.**

Inside the Syndicate plane...

Shaundi walks up to the comm and speaks "Johnny were about to jump" there was a little bit of static but then

"Alright, I'll see you guys in Stil-" Johnny's line was interrupted by a series of Gunfire.

"Johnny?" Shaundi asked while tearing up hoping to get an answer from the comm.

The Boss took a deep sigh regretting having to say this...

"Shaundi... we have to go..."

"No we have to go back..." Shaundi replied

"Shaundi! Duck!"

She looked and saw the boss hugging and covering her while she watched a Syndicate car slam into his back causing them both to be pushed off the back leaving behind their friend. As they were falling everything went blurry then pitch black.

She slowly opened her eyes just in time to see the boss punch the ATM and throw away the parachute. She heard him say something "Fucks sake! First Lin then Carlos and Aisha now Johnny. JOHNNY FUCKIN' GAT"

"Boss what happened?" Shaundi asked getting up to her feet.

Hr looked at Shaundi and pretended he didnt say anything

"Well we were smacked off the back of a plane, fell down, caught you and found you unconsious now back to buissness. Do you know where we are? and we need to get Pierce and the crew here." The boss replied

"Steelport." She replied "came her during my college days during spring break and I have just texted Pierce now. Hes bringing the crew here"

"Great. Now we need more fire power" the biss spoke

"We can always raid the guard armoury" Shaundi replied.

They both exchanged a look

"Oh No..."

Meanwhile in the wreckage of the syndicate plane...

"Ok Vipers move out and look for any bodies to be given a burial." a voice said.

"None over here" a different voice shouted

"Same here..." another said

"Hold on" the first figure who spoke leaned in. "I found a body but he's still breathing. You there Liutenant Keane,"

"Yes ?" A figure appeared

"Take him to our newly claimed hospital in Stillwater. I will do some research on this man. His gang sign reminds me of when we were claiming the hospital... Purple where did we se-" Gamasan suddenly remembers

"Saints..."

**Yeah one person PMed me but remember you can be in the story all you need to do is PM me a name. I will make one up for Keane and as you can see I made a diference in dialouge and story and to remind you this is my first fanfic ever so cut me some slack. Anyway until the next chapter**

**-Gamasan**


	2. Back from the dead?

**Chapter 2 : Back from the Dead?**

_**"A man is not considered a true winner unless he does not settle for one achievment but sets out for more within his potential abilities"**_

_**-Gamasan, 1st June 2014**_

**At a hospital south of Stillwater...**

A pair of eyes slowly open with a hazy vision. Still injured from being found in a wreckage just days earlier the man lies down and lets his headache subside.

"Hello and welcome to the V.O. Stillwater hospital" the man turned as heard a voice from the corner of the room.

"The hell are you?" The patient asked not realising where he was or who he was talking to

"I am the leader of a new gang that just expanded from the south of the U.K. known as Viper Operation. The name is Gamasan i dont like giving out my first name." Gamasan replied.

"You are with the Saints yes?"

"Yeah, whats it to you?" the patien replied with caution.

"Nothing, your belongings are in the cupboard next to you and there will be car waiting outside and you will be flown to Steelport immediately." Gamasan spoke.

**Shaundi and the Boss were waiting outside the Armoury...**

"Look Boss i dont think this is a good idea." Shaundi spoke up after a silent drive.

"Oh wow Pierce where did you come from i thaught I was talking to Shaundi" the boss replied in a mocking tone.

There was a brief moment of silence until Shaundi just said "Your a prick sometimes you know that?".

The boss chuckled

"Oh thank you that means so much. Anyway time to raid the armoury"

Shaundi stopped the boss " Hold up we need a pla-" she was interrupted as she saw the boss run in guns a-blazing

"Or we could just do that.." she said trying to hide a smirk.

After a few minutes of shooting they made their way inside and held off more military.

"Where the fucks Pierce?" Boss asked

"Just talked to him he said he us only a few minutes away, lets hold off these military while waiting... actually now would be a good time for you to use thise UAV controlls to blast them apart." She replied

"UAV? How do you kno- nevermind im not gonna ask" After a few minutes Pierce arrived in an oppressir helicopter and they loaded the guns and then a bomb.(They decided to keep it just in case).

Thet flew to Shaundi's Exs apartment and made that their temporary H.Q. They decided to lay low for a few days until they go that bastard **Phillipe Loren.**

**Meanwhile in Steelport Airport.**

"Argh where should i go... I know Shaundi's Ex's place. Knowing him he'll let me stay for a couple of days"

**2 hours later...**

The crew were awakened by a knock. Listening to the intesity it was more than a pound than a knock. They cicked their pistols taking safety precautions sin Shaundi calls this place 'Bangkoks abusive father' they slowly opened the door and all of their Jaws dropped. The person has just gone through the doorway he was also surprised. Until he spoke up "Gats back BITCHES"

Everyone whooped and cheered except fir Shaundi who just ran upto him and gave him a long tight hug crying. Through Sgaundi's inaudible sentences all you could hear Gat say was "Dont worry im here alive and kicking..."

**A/N I have brought the second chapter. Since im gonna have a problem finding time because of school and family i probably will make short chapters so dont blame me if i take a while**

**Until next time -Gamasan**


	3. Payback & Surprises

**Chapter 3 - Payback & Surpises**

**"They say Revenge is a dish best served Cold. But only the man who kills is even worse then the man who tried..." **

**-Gamasan 2nd June 2014**

**In a closed location...**

" , start up the jet we will need to find a place where we can settle and call H.Q. in Steelport."the figure said as he turned to face his Colleagues

"Well sir, we can always fly to and settle in the airport hanger. You see it can be a faster way of transportation with an almost endless amoints of planes. No one has used in over a decade so the Syndicate and the Saints will not suspect a thing." Keane spoke up

"Excellent we will leave tommorow. Get your things ready."

The figure exited the buildin and then disappeared into the dark night driving off towards the Moonlight.

**In the morning near the Syndicate tower...**

Everyone gathers round the boss just around the corner of the Syndicate Tower.

"Okay everybody, today is the day were kill that bastard Lorren fot what he did. Making us think our closest friend was dead threatening us saying that we would end up like Gat but he showed him. Gat is more alive tgan we know right everybody here is the plan. Pierce you stay behind after we kill everyone to arm the bomb. Once he does that we have 15 minutes people so Shaundi, Gat and I will make our way up killing off Lorrens Goons as we see them. Gat you will have the honour of killing Lorren, Ending his miserable little guys ready lets move out!" After the boss said his speech the gang went in and killed every goon in the garage

"SAINTS" everyone said

"Pierce get the bomb armed, Shaundi, Gat lets kill that bastard"

The three moved to the top floor of the elevator only to find a cloning lab. They walked in with shick and horror as they see one man with a strong russian accent swear in pain.

They walked "Shaundi let him go from this thing"

"Sure Boss" she replied

After a few moments the russian was let go

He spoke up "Thank you friend you dont know how long i was up there. My name is Oleg and any enemy if Lorren is a friend of mine."

The boss replied " Good to know. Do you know where Lorren is?"

"Yes my friend follow me!"

After 2 minutes of climbing stairs they reached the office.

"Johnny its your time to shine." The boss spoke

Johnny nodded back they broke through the door and let Johnny grab lorren by his collar.

He laughed "ah i suspected you dead clearly i was wrong"

Johnny punched Lorren in the face " Ha of course your wrong im right here." Lorren through a hook and stunned Johnny for a few seconds giving him enough time to get to the elevator.(Dont ask me how he did it it just happened)

"Johnny, Shaundi, Oleg follow me" they stood on a gian sphere "Oleg Jump we'll catch upto him and hopefully squash him" Oleg jumped and they all hung onto the sphere.

At the bottom Lorren just got out of the Elavator looked uo and saw the sphere. It was too late to move he was already crushed. The Boss, Shaundi, Gat and Oleg struggled to get up.

They saw the eyepatch Lorren was wearing surrounded by blood. "Damnit" Johnny said obviously dissappointed he didnt kill Lorren "Well at least he's dead"

"Pearce dis-arm the bomb after what tech we saw on the 45th floor it was unbelievable."

"Sure boss" Pierce replied.

The boss looked at the timer 14 second left. "That was close"

"Leave some Guards no one has to know we own this place yet.'

"What now?" Shaundi asked

Pierce spoke up and said "The Morningstar are holding a party for their clients tommorow maybe we can go and take the place for ourselves"

"Sounds like a plan" said the boss "See you guys tommorow" Then they all walked back to the apartment.

**On a roof nearby the Former Syndicate tower...**

"Look boss first your gonna go in there type in the name and traits. The only reason you need a name is so it can search for that person and boom cloning in process it will be a 10 minute process but its worth it to get more recruits. There is a way to get instant but we dont have the bodies so good luck."

"Thanks Keane, i will" the boss of V.O. grappled his way as high as he could. Surprisingly only after three grapples he reached the 45th floor or 'cloning facility' Luck that there were only enough saint guard ti guard the ground level it will be an un-interupted process. He broke the window and ran upto the main computer and typed

_'Carlos __Camareno,Brave & Loyal' _then he typed _'Lin Carrere' _same traits and all. He looked up as both clones were being made "The Saints are in for a surpise"

As the clones awoken looking at Gamasan he smiled and gave them their uniforms "You look just like you guys did, no wounds and everything."

He then turned round to give them their guns "Welcome to the Viper Operations"

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter i this idea and just started jotting it down im proud of this really anyway. Just in case your confused it is Carlos and Lin from the first and second Saints row game.**

**Until Next Chapter**

**-Gamasan**


End file.
